


Sunshine Superman

by mintboy (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mintboy
Summary: No one can plan a bad day, and when both Dave and Karkat have so much on their shoulders, naturally sometimes it just has to be the same day for the two of them.Named for the song of the same name by Donovan (a good 60's jam, would recommend), and a little gift for my boyfriend.





	Sunshine Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyMotor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMotor/gifts).



If there was one easy thing in the world for Dave to do, it was to swear up and down he would do anything for Karkat – because it was a fact.

If he had the chance, he’d drop everything to do something for him, and that was a sentiment that rung all the truer once they’d started living together. After all, it was easier to drop everything and go to the next room over than skate a solid five miles in the rain to Karkat’s doorstep when he had a night of work to get done.

Karkat had always promised the same, and it was something Dave never doubted, because their love was the kind of two-way street that always had steady, flowing traffic.

But, even with the truth in all of that, bad days were never something they could plan, and sometimes they were concurrent – and though they wanted nothing more than to help each other, it was about three-thousand times harder when they couldn’t even help themselves.

As it was, this was one of those days.

Dave had come home early. He had a tendency to splinter fast when he cracked, and he hadn’t been in the mood to lose his shit at work. He’d stumbled into the house, tugging at his hair and throwing his coat and shades onto their couch before he sat down. He threw his legs up and laid down flat, grabbing the remote in a swift motion and turning on HGTV. The voices of the buyers buzzed in his ears, sending hairlines through the silence, and he sighed. His mouth found his wrist and he absentmindedly sucked the sweat off of his skin, trying not to bite. There were tiny nail-polish chips under his nails; he’d taken it off the day before for work. His white button-up was untucked and wrinkly already. He sat there for a nondescript period of time. It didn’t matter.

Then, he heard the stairs creak. He shot up, wincing at the sharp pain that shot through his wrists and up his forearms.

“You’re early,” a tired voice croaked from the stairwell.

Karkat was standing there, clad in his pajamas, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His brow was furrowed – Dave could sense his worry mingling with his own, but that wasn’t the only thing lingering in the air.

Their eyes met for a moment, and there was quiet. They knew how to read each other; after all, it’d been how long? The silence was uncomfortable – Dave could feel it scrape under his skin. He dug his nails into his arm. Karkat was looking down; Dave didn’t even realize he’d broken their eye contact.

Dave didn’t know if Karkat’s job had wanted him in today. His schedule had been changed recently, and Dave still didn’t have the hang of it. It didn’t matter, though. Dave stood, walking over to the staircase. He stopped a couple steps under where Karkat stood, his hand wrapping around the railing.

“Can I?” he asked, and Karkat’s eyes found his face for a second before darting away. He visibly swallowed.

“… Yeah,” he answered, and his voice wavered.

Dave moved up a couple steps, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and burying his face in his hair. It took a moment, but Karkat returned the hug, tangling his fingers in Dave’s shirt and pressing his head against his chest.

They stood there on the stairs, and Dave squeezed his eyes shut, humming quietly under his breath to keep the silence away. A few minutes passed, and Dave pulled away, pressing the back of his hand against Karkat’s cheek. Karkat leaned in and smiled, but it melted quickly. It was okay, though – Dave understood.

“Have you eaten anything?” Dave murmured.

“Have you?” Karkat retorted, though the response was less quick and more laced with concern. Dave shook his head, and Karkat sighed.

“I was sleeping,” he muttered after a moment, butting his head against Dave’s shoulder.

“’Kay,” Dave ran a hand through Karkat’s hair, which was slightly damp with sweat, “wanna go to the kitchen?”

He was met with another wall of silence, and Dave broke it with a soft cough, hurdling over it. He knew to give his boyfriend time if he wanted it. Karkat eventually nodded his head against Dave’s chest, but didn’t move.

Dave moved slightly away, tangling their fingers together and tugging. Karkat followed him, his feet dragging slightly behind him, a tired sigh on his lips. Dave moved his hand to instead wrap around Karkat’s shoulder, and soon enough the two of them were sitting over hot Chef Boyardee at their kitchen table.

They ate slowly, and Dave didn’t finish. Karkat shoved Dave’s medication across the table with a stern look, and Dave took it wordlessly, tapping his feet to break the silence.

Once they’d finished eating, they moved to bed. Dave hadn’t bothered to change, just stripping off his shirt and pants and climbing under the covers in his boxers. Karkat curled up against him, his blanket still wrapped around him as another layer. Dave nuzzled into him. There was soft, calming music playing in the background, something that Karkat had probably put on earlier.

Dave curled his fingertips, shoving his nails into his wrist. Karkat pulled his hands apart, holding them tightly against his chest. He closed his eyes, running his thumb over Dave’s knuckles, which still ached.

“Breathe, Dave,” Karkat murmured, shifting closer to his boyfriend.

It wasn’t long until his grip on Dave’s hands weakened, and his breaths evened out. Little growls and snores were the only lapses in the soft music. Dave pulled his arms free, wrapping them around Karkat, letting his boyfriend curl against his chest in his sleep. Dave didn’t fall asleep for the next few hours, but the pain in his arms didn’t matter quite as much when he had them wrapped around Karkat, and the buzz in his head and chest was a little more bearable.

And the next day, they’d deal with this a little more – because a hard day would turn into days, and sometimes weeks. But they had each other, and fuck, if that wasn’t enough to make Dave look forward to doing each and every moment, he wasn’t sure if anything would ever be. There would always be hard days, but they’d get fewer and fewer, easier and easier – things would get better.

And they’d spend every day together, good or bad.


End file.
